RikkaiDai Forever
by Ichibari
Summary: Dernier jour pour les sempai d'Akaya. Celui ci est quelque peu déprimé. Ceci est ma première fanfic. Elle est normalement terminé, mais je peux faire une suite, si vous le désirez. (suite en cours d'écriture)


Personnage: Kirihara Akaya

Attention les personnes de Prince Of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous de Komoni Takeshi.

* * *

><p><em>Le ciel était ensoleillé, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Dans la cour du célèbre collège Rikkai, seul un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, était assit sur un banc. Il était seul et l'on pouvait croire qu'il dormait, car son visage était fixé vers le sol. En réalité, Akaya était entrain de pleurer. Chose qui n'est pas habituel chez lui, mais ce jour là était vraiment particulier. Effectivement, c'était la remise des diplômes de ses sempai. Bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais été très tendre avec lui, il ne les de détestait pas, au contraire, il avait fait de lui le finaliste du Kanto. Certes, ils avaient perdu, mais il avait gagné sas doute une chose plus importante, le dépassement de soi et surtout l'amitié. Le jeune homme soupira, pensant que cette fichu cérémonie ne finira jamais. Il n'avait pas voulu y aller, de peur de péter un câble dans la salle. Mais, il voulait tout de même les voir avant qu'ils partent chez eux. Évidemment, il était sûr qu'ils auraient préparé une sorte de fête ou un truc comme ça. Akaya avait refusé l'invitation, trop dur pour le Kohai. Cela, il le regrettait, car c'était tout de même la dernière soirée qu'il passerait avec eux. Penchant la tête en arrière, il repensa à certaines paroles ou moment du passé.<em>

_**« - Allé, allé... Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? »**_ _Raisonna la voix de Marui-sempai dans sa tête._

_**« - Notre tête d'algue a pas envie de nous voir partir ? Tu nous aimes à ce point ? »**_ _fût autour de Nioh-sempai._

_**« - AKAYA, cesse de rêvasser et va faire tes 30 tours supplémentaires. »**_ _Sanada-fukubucho..._

_Sur cette dernière phrase, le démon grimaça. Sanada n'avait pas du tout été tendre avec lui. Quelque minutes plus tard, Akaya se leva et alla en direction des vestiaires du club de Tennis. Ouvrant la porte, il fût surprit de voir le calme qu'il régnait, pour une fois. Il faut dire, que le jeune homme était loin d'arriver le premier et de partir le dernier. Bref, il entra dans le vestiaire et regarda chaque chaises, casiers, porte de douche et recoins de la salle. Tout était complètement vide, sans vie. Comme ci rien ne s'était passé entre ces murs. Akaya s'installa à sa place de d'habitude et rêvassa encore au passé. Ses sempai allaient vraiment l'abandonner comme ça ? Le soleil entra soudainement dans la pièce. Akaya n'avait rien vu, ni entendu, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage enfuit dans ses bras. _

_**« - Kirihara-kun ? »**_ _Fît la douce voix calme et apaisante de son bucho. __**« - Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ? »**_ _continua t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté du Kohai._

_**« - Je... Je ne pleure pas... »**_ _Fît Akaya en séchant vivement ses larmes avec sa manche. _

_**« - Akaya, ne soit pas aussi triste. Nous nous reverrons. Ne croit pas que je vais te laisser diriger Rikkai, sans avoir un œil sur toi. »**_ _Rigola t-il légèrement, bien que cette phrase était tout à fait sérieuse._

_**« - Ce n'est pas ça... » **__Répondit le démon, bien qu'il eut d'un coup, tout le poids de la futur équipe, sur les épaules._

_**« - Explique moi, je suis toujours ton Bucho. Tu peux tout me dire. »**_

_**« - J'ai... j'ai pas envie d'en parler. »**_ _Dit -il après avoir vu une autre personne entrer dans la salle._

_**« - Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »**_ _Demanda Sanada, drôlement calme pour une fois._

_**« - Akaya ne va pas bien. »**_ _Expliqua le Bucho._

_**« - Mais si. Laissez moi tranquille. » **__Dit le démon en s'enfuyant en courant._

_Akaya ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, surtout celle-ci. Ses sempai auraient encore rigolé de lui. Disant qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Qu'il n'allait jamais mûrir, etc... Cela se serait fini comme bien des fois, le démon en colère et les autres riant comme pas possible. Il détestait vraiment leurs comportements. Bref, il couru jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de souffle. Légèrement plier en avant, les mains sur les genoux. Il remonta ses yeux pour voir où il était, la salle d'arcade. Il fouilla ses poches et trouva quelques pièces. Une bonne partie lui ferait le plus grand bien, ce dit-il. Entrant dans l'immense salle, il vit une place libre à l'un de ses jeux de combats favoris. Ni une ni deux, il alla s'asseoir et commença à jouer. Quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir perdu pas mal de combat. Il soupira et rouspéta sur son adversaire. Celui-ci sorti de l'ombre en faisant claquer sa bulle de chewing-gum. _

_**« - T'es toujours aussi nul... » **__Rigola Marui-sempai. __**« - Je suis sûr que Jackal t'aurait battu les doigts dans le nez. »**_

_**« - Moi ? »**_ _Fît Jackal en se montrant du doigt et avec un air étonné._

_**« - Hein ?... vous foutez quoi ici ? Et la remise des diplômes ? »**_ _Répondit Akaya, vraiment étonné de les voir._

_**« - C'est fini depuis 2 heures... et comme on ne savait pas quoi faire avant la fête... on est venu ici. C'est comme une sorte de dernière journée. »**_ _Dit Marui en passant son bras autour du cou d'Akaya._

_**« - D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle quelque chose... »**_ _Dit Jackal pour lui même._

_**« - Ouais bah bonne journée... »**_ _Dit Akaya en partant, après avoir retirer le bras de son sempai._

_**« - Allé ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui ? »**_ _Demanda Marui à Jackal, qui ne sût répondre à la question._

_Pas possible. Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Yukimura, Sanada et maintenant Marui et Jackal. Franchement, ils ne peuvent pas le laisser un peu tranquille ? Akaya décida de rentrer chez lui et de ne plus sortir avant le lendemain. Sûr de ne pas croiser l'un de ses sempai, bien qu'il était vraiment heureux de les voir. Il ne s'arrêta pas et marcha très vite, jusqu'à la porte d'entré de sa maison. Il entra et esquiva avec plus ou moins d'habilité ses parents, demandant pourquoi il rentrait si tôt. Comme ci s'était vachement étonnant de le voir renter avant le souper. Il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Soupirant il se laissa tomber sur son lit à plat ventre. Soudain, sa jambe commença à vibré. D'un geste lent et pas d'humeur, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et vu qu'il s'agissait d'un message. Soupirant encore une fois, il ouvrit l'objet et commença à lire._

_« Yo la tête d'algue ! Alors t'es où ? On t'attend. Dépêche toi, Sanada est sur le point de mettre un tutu rose. Faut pas que tu rates ça. » _

_Nioh avait parfois des idées étranges pour faire bouger le démon. Mais cette fois ci, il ne marchait pas et il ferma son portable, sans même répondre. Les yeux d'Akaya se fermèrent petit à petit. Cherchant à ne plus penser à ses amis, ses coéquipiers, ses sempai. Non, il n'ira pas à cette fichu fête. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il ne voulait voir personne, même ses parents qui l'appelaient pour le souper. Il ne répondit pas et ne descendit pas. Tout doucement, il se détendit complètement et s'endormit calmement. Mais cela ne durera pas très longtemps, oubliant d'éteindre son téléphone, celui-ci sonna. Akaya le laissa, une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq... C'est au bout de la huitième sonnerie qu'il dénia répondre._

_**« - Quoi ? »**_ _gronda t-il._

_**« - Akaya, que fais-tu ? » **__Demanda Yanagi-sempai._

_**« - Je dors. Alors laissez moi tranquille. »**_

_**« - Akaya... ouvre ta fenêtre. »**_

_**« - Hein ?... pourquoi faire ? »**_

_**« - Ouvre, s'il te plait. »**_

_**« - Tssss... franchement. »**_ _Fît Akaya en se levant et ouvrant la dite fenêtre._

_**« - Félicitation au nouveau Bucho ! »**_ _Fît tous ses sempai devant chez lui._

_Akaya fît un très grand sourire et lâcha quelques larmes en voyant ça._

* * *

><p><em>Voici ma toute première Fanfic !<em>

_Normalement, elle est terminée, mais je peux faire une suite, si vous voulez._

_Il suffit de le demander en commentaire._

_Merci !_


End file.
